The Kymern Tale
by Dark-Fayth
Summary: Short and last chapter telling of Kymern's regeneration. 9th Doctor and Rose
1. A Long Time Coming

Chapter 1 – Long Time Coming –

"Where now?" The Doctor grinned cheekily, his childish attitude once again taking precedence over his serious side, prompting Rose to wonder for quite the possibly millionth time, if he really was a doctor. He placed his hands on the TARDIS's control panel, almost as if ready to pounce into a new time. Rose wondered how on earth such a vehicle could be built, as it had a very organic and curvy feel to it that she could not quite place her finger on. It also had the aura of being very old and rusted, a forgotten relic of a once great but ancient race. Could it be as old as the Doctor claimed to be? 900 years was it? Rose suddenly wondered again how he could possibly be 900 years old, especially if he looked only in his mid 30's. Could he really be an alien? She wouldn't be surprised if that were to be the case, as he certainly was very eccentric in his ways, not caring whether his life was in danger.

How many times had he come close to dying? She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, err" She paused for a second, "I've picked all the adventures so far, how about you pick?"

"Me?" He looked puzzled for a second "Well, there isn't many places I haven't been, you do tend to travel quite a bit in the TARDIS" He grinned again, raising his eyebrow to Rose, as if to indicate he really wanted her to pick.

It was just as he said this that her mind was cast back to when she first met him. She had instantly known that this man would affect her life, and that he had a certain sense of importance about him, more important than anybody on this earth could possibly conceive. But how important, she did not just yet know. How many times, over billions of years had he saved this planet, and why? Why would he risk his life for this planet if he was an alien? What was so interesting about it that he wanted to put his life in danger again and again just to save her planet. Did he bear some particular bond to it? She would never know. The Doctor had a habit of not telling her important things until their lives were in danger, and she needed to know. However, that was one of his many traits that she had come to accept after spending some time with him. Suddenly, she remembered back to when she tried to research him, and had come across a man named Clive through his website, who had spent most of his life researching the Doctor, and his doings. She remembered a photograph of J.F.K, right before his assassination, in 1963. What was he doing there? Maybe if she went back there, she could possibly find out more about him.

"Oh, I don't know, how about" She paused, pretending to make up a random date. "How about, November" She paused again.

"November?" The Doctor asked, seeming a bit confused, but adding with a sarcastic tone "Well that helps a lot, last November? The next November? I mean, you could be a bit more specific"

"I know, I know, I'm thinking… 1963?"

"November 1963?" What on earth happened then?" He gave her a puzzled look, but she just shrugged, rolled his eyes slightly and then began to set the date on the TARDIS's panels. Good, she thought, he obviously must have gone there quite a long time ago, and since forgotten. She wasn't too surprised she had to admit to herself, after all, if she was gallivanting off around the Universe for 900 years, she might forget some man on a small planet being killed. After all, they had only just recently dealt with the British prime minister being disposed of by Slitheen, who knows how long it would be before the Doctor forgot this whole ordeal as well.

"It's done" he spoke as he glanced up, and then raised an eyebrow to her, asking "You ready then?"

"Ready when you are" she answered, smiling back at him. He laughed slightly, and then proceeded to pull the lever based on the top of the control panel, which she presumed was to activate some sort of time drive, or some other technical nonsense. She would have to ask him at some point, although as he may point out, she probably didn't really need to know. As he carefully pulled down the last switch, she felt a small flutter in her stomach. Were they actually "travelling" through time and space?

How fast was the universe around them changing? The lights on the monitor flashed, the glass panels tinted with a slightly green hue. Suddenly, the noise started. She gave it this name because she had heard no other noise like it before, much like any of the TARDIS's sounds, for they too were detriment to his claim to be alien. The lights shifted down on the time rotor, illuminating the room with a ghastly and spooky glow.

For a split second her heart rose. Her pulse soared. She blinked.

Then it was over.

The Doctor looked at her. "Well, that's it" He pointed to the door, and then nodded his head in that direction. She smiled at him, then turned and walked slowly off towards the door. Not knowing fully what to expect, she cautiously opened the blue door, the grey brown tinge from behind the door and then looked out.

She saw, an alleyway, fairly similar to the one they had left, however, gone was the oldness, littered, abused and torn down alleyway. This one was far more basic, and just composed of bricks, with a concrete floor. But it was clean. She had never seen an alleyway look so clean. It suddenly dawned upon her as she stepped out, that it was indeed 1963, but they hadn't gone anywhere at all. They were still in the same alley as before. Except that now, Rose couldn't see her flat. Or anybody else's flat for that matter either, it just appeared to be very lower bungalows from what she could tell now. Looking upwards, the sky was clean too. She didn't think she had ever seen such a clear sky since she was a kid. When she and her father would used to go to the parks, and go on the swings, the summer breeze in her face, running it's winding fingers through her hair as she soared up and down, dreaming of travel through space and time. Her father… She instantly shut off her mind. No, she couldn't think about that, not now anyway. Well, the Doctor had certainly gotten the time right. No doubts about that. But unfortunately, she needed to go to Texas, not London. She really should have told the Doctor before they left.

The Doctor poked his head around the TARDIS door.

"Disappointed?" He asked with a smile on his face, smirking in a childish manner.

"Huh? Wha… No… Why would I be?" Rose had a genuine look of confusion on her face.

"You wanted to go somewhere else didn't you?"

"What…. No…. How did you…?"

He grinned broadly, folded his arms, in his trademark pose, and with a glint in his eye tilted his head.

"I'm telepathic."


	2. I Should Have Guessed

Chapter 2 – I Should Have Guessed -

"You're what?" Rose cried out in half-disbelief. The other half was kicking herself for not having guessed this before. After all, he was alien.

"Well, I'm not fully telepathic" he explained. "But I do have the ability to pick up on things from time to time." He mumbled on again about something about losing it for a bit after he had finished speaking.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" She put on her typical face of looking stung and hurt, she hoped the Doctor would fall for it, but if he was actually telepathic, as he claimed, chances are he would have guessed this by now.

"Well, you see, I haven't used it such a long while, it was about a good 50 years ago I last used it" he chuckled light-heartily. "But it's not like I'm fully telepathic anyway, I can just pick up on various things now and then."

"You mean, you could look into my dreams? And see what I was thinking"

Smirking, he patted her back "Theoretically, it would be possible, if it was a pretty strong dream you were having, but I don't think I can just do it at will" He looked around, trying to remember something, and then all of a sudden. He snapped back to her "Anyway, why were you disappointed? I took you back to 1963, and November, as you had specifically asked"

She sighed, she had been trying not to let him onto that she knew about him being at JFK's assassination, but she had to let the cat out the bag really, she couldn't just pretend it was all a coincidence.

"I really want to go to Dallas, in Texas you know?" she muttered

"Oh, Well why didn't you say so? Seems awfully silly you forgot the place, It is "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" It can go anywhere, not just anytime."

What? He mustn't remember that he had been there, perhaps she could find out all about it without confronting him, so she could actually discover what he was doing there.

"Oh yeah" she blushed, shifting her eyes down to the floor, which was remarkably clean, especially for London, and she realised just how dirty and low down the 21st Century could be. "Well, you suppose we could still pay a visit? I just want to see history happening"

"1963? What on Earth happens in 1963….." He wondered "Texas? I don't know, it can't be that important, I would remember it if it was. Wait a second……. It wouldn't be when that young lad was abducted by the Nestene, you know, and he managed to break free, and nearly started a revolution on their homeworld….. " He paused, looking up into the sky, then looked back "No, sorry, that was 1863, Silly me" and let of a little laugh. "Well, let's hop off then, you and me" and turned back into the TARDIS, and pushed the doors open, strolling into it.

Rose looked around her, at a much more innocent, peaceful and simpler world, and then stepped into the TARDIS just as it's drilling noise began to screech again, and within a few seconds, nobody could have ever guessed that the world's most famous blue Police Public Call Box had ever been there.


	3. There's a Snake In My Boot

Chapter 3 – There's a Shnake In Mah Boot –

The sun shone down through the railings above, casting a lined silhouette onto the clay red wall, some of the bricks chipped with wear and tear. A newspaper, a battered copy of the Dallas Observe, stained slightly yellow, danced out of the steps leading down to a basement, and landed on the floor. All was quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly a little tiny pinprick of light appeared, and a familiar "whurrrrrn" churning noise screeched out of nowhere, and the paper fluttered off again, flying a few metres again. It faded again, only to return, much stronger, and repeated this pattern, getting stronger and stronger again, as the TARDIS materialised into Texas. As it finally looked solid enough that your hand would not pass through, the noise died down, and the light dimmed off, all was quite again.

Slowly opening the door, Rose looked cautiously, trying not to be caught of guard in case the Doctor had indeed tricked her again, even if the last time had been unintentional. However, from what she saw, and from the wave of heat that suddenly hit her as she poked her head out, yes, this did indeed seem to be Texas. She decided she would venture out further into what seemed to be an alien place to her, as even 5 million years in the future, or even Satellite 5, but she somehow knew that this was Texas, not on some distant space station.

"Happy now?" he chuckled as he came up behind her, swinging the door open, and also getting hit by the blast of air, and he blinked almost in surprise.

She looked at his bemused expression, and had to laugh "Yeah, I think you got it right this time. She looked down the street, to see a few couples passing by, and a police officer. She wondered if they had come in time, or had they come a few days later. Either way, she was determined to get to the bottom of this, and it was this determination that had saved both herself and the doctor at times. She would not accept another of the doctors "I'll explain later" or "You don't really need to know" She was fed up of being just an "assistant." Now was the time to prove she knew how to handle herself.

"Well look, how about we just go have a wander around? I'm sure we have plenty of time for me to find what I'm looking for" she told him, and he just smiled, and waved his hand slightly to suggest he had no real qualms with her suggestion, a gesture she noticed greatly, as she was awfully suspicious he might catch on to her real plans.

"Well, don't just stand there dawdling about then, let's go" She grabbed his hand and strolled off down to the street, almost anticipating what she would find. Would they be too late? She'd find out from the commotion on the streets hopefully, and as they hopped onto the street, she glanced around. There were several policemen dotted around the road, and several small crowds were all dotted around the place. A green hill was lifted up from the opposite side of the road, and led over towards a small bridge, heading over the road. A tall building was dotted near it and several behind her as she turned around. It did seem oddly familiar to her however. She squinted at the building near the hill, and it was only then she realised what had actually happened.

_The Dallas Book Depository_

She didn't know whether to actually be very happy, or angry. There was no way that the doctor could have not known about JFK's assassination, and brought her this close to the actual scene of the crime. But wait, if he had known about the actual assassination, and actually remembered that he was stood right near to him, looking at the camera, then surely he wouldn't have brought them so close to here. Or would he?

She gave herself a mental slap. She couldn't be thinking like this, it was too dangerous, especially if he was actually good at using his telepathy. She would just have to put these thoughts aside, and get on with the mission. She turned to look at the doctor and smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, trying to mask her intentions.

"Well how am I supposed to know? You brought me here, and it is your planet after all" was his reply, looking around "Anyway, is there some commotion? There seems to be quite a large crowd gathering here. Want to check things out"

"Yeah, sure… I guess" hoping that he had slipped up, and she would realise what he was doing in that photo anyway."

He grabbed her hand and led her off into one of the crowds.

Meanwhile, back in the alleyway, an old man grunted down the street, shrugging off some of the funny looks that people gave him, with his blue cape draped over his back. People could be so rude these days, he thought to himself. He was wondering whereabouts he should head off for lunch, it was getting a bit hot here, and his stomach could do with some good food. He walked right past the TARDIS, happening to be looking into the sky. He would have almost missed it had he not heard some small girl crying behind him, and as he turned to see the child's mother run over and scoop her up of the floor, where she had fallen, that he noticed the quaint little Police Public Call Box.

_Heh, _he thought quietly in his mind, _reminds me just of _before cutting off completely.

"Could it be?" He whispered "No, never, not here, not now" But it couldn't just be coincidence could it?

He walked up to it, looking around to make sure nobody was looking at him, then knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anybody?" but gained no such response from within its doors. O.K, could still be a police box though. He pushed on the doors, but they were sealed. Fully as well, not just bolted. That was bad. He had to make sure however, and pulled out a small device, roughly square in diameter, and quite thin as well. He pressed a button, then pointed it towards the TARDIS. It soon came back with a message, blinking straight at him.

This was indeed a TARDIS. Mark III, quite old model as well. But that wasn't the part he was worried about. It was its registry number, and who it was registered to.

He instantly felt anger boil up inside him, and he frowned as he saw the name.

It was none other than the Doctor.


	4. Time Continuity

Chapter 4 – Time Continuity –

There was a loud fanfare, and huge cheers, that erupted from down the street. The doctor turned his head, looking down, to see what the commotion was. He could just only see confetti, and bright flashes near but, but every few minutes getting louder and nearer, so whatever it was, it was moving here slowly. A celebrity doing a tour maybe? Nonsense, the Doctor though, the only real celebrities back in this time for the dear planet Earth were all shallow crooks and cronies, as he had found out by accident and leaked information to the press, under different names. Nope, it would have to be a proper figure of power in this world, probably liked, or at least in these parts, so he assumed from the loud cries. November 1963? It suddenly rang a bell.

But where? No idea. Could it be the Cyberman invasion? No… that was 69' He frowned, and scratched his short hair (which he wasn't too fond of, but thanks to his current regeneration, it couldn't really grow) and just pondered on.

Rose also had heard the commotion, and turned her head, but was too busy in thought to actually notice how concerned the Doctor actually was. She jumped up, and saw the jet black, open roof car, but despite not being able to see J.F.K, or his face, she saw the front two body guards, and a waving arm in the back, and it was near! She grabbed the Doctors hand, and pushed through the clouds, to allow them to see what was going to happen, and they were only a few rows in now, only about 2 metres or so actually away from JFK, and she could see him now, both her and the Doctor could see J.F.K, and suddenly the Doctor realised who this was, and what was going on. Rose, in her haste, fumbled, and fell to the ground, giving a sharp cry but was concealed in the cheering and roaring. The Doctor failed to notice this, for Rose could not actually be seen by anybody in the crowd anymore and looked up, as if to see where the killer could attack from. How could he have been so stupid not to have realised what date this was. He suddenly saw a glance of sunlight from one of the buildings, and as he looked upwards to it. It flashed at him. He suddenly blinked, and took a step, only coming to the realisation now that he had just been photographed. Damn, that was going to be something he regretted until his next regeneration, especially since he was so close to J.F.K. He tripped backwards over Rose, and stumbled back into the crowd. As he did, a large bang, a resounding shot went off, and the noise as he hit the ground rung in his ears. To make matters worse, the whole crowd screamed out loud now, and just simply pushed backwards, away from J.F.K, who was now almost certainly dead, no matter what the doctors would say later. He pushed himself up, as Rose did, looked around, only to notice that they were the only two people even remotely stood near the scene of the crime now. _Not good,_ he thought, and promptly gave Rose a very stern look, before just walking off.

Rose instantly knew. He had figured out what had been going on the whole time. Normally, he would have taken her hand, and then taken her with him. But, nope, this time he had gone off by himself. Suddenly, the stark realisation of what he might be doing came across her, and hit her hard. _He was going to the TARDIS. Without her._

He couldn't, could he? Last time had had come back, but this time? She didn't want to find out. She suddenly bit hard onto her lip, then chased after him through the crowd.

By the time she had got there, she could just see him, stood by the TARDIS, about to open the door. She shouted to him "Doctor, please, no! Don't!" He looked up at her, then looked back to the TARDIS. She finally got there, after sprinting down the alleyway, then bent over, looking at him, taking deep breaths.

"Please… please don't go"

He looked at her, stared deep down into her eyes.

"Why? Last time you tried to interfere with history you very nearly got me killed. Wiped from time itself. You could very well nearly do that again, now"

"But…. I never meant for you to save him…..." She begged "I really do have a valid reason"

He turned, looked at her, tilting his head, and folding his arms, but this time, without the cheeky smile "Go on then"

"When…. When I first met you, I was interested in who you were, and how you did what you did. This man, this man who spent his life researching you… He showed me a picture, a picture of J.F.K in his car. And you were stood right near him, in the crowd….. I just wanted to see why you were here"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Turned his head to the TARDIS, then simply said "But I hadn't been here yet…… That picture was only just taken, so the Rose of the future will only just be seeing it now." He turned to face her "So how on earth did you see that picture? Despite me only having come with you now?"

She felt confused, not entirely sure about what he was saying. But she just didn't want to look stupid, so she replied with a simple "Well. I dunno"

"Of course you wouldn't"

"Huh?" Rose looked at the Doctor "What do you mean?"

The Doctor looked back, his face now no longer angry or mad at her, but confused also "I never said anything"

"Nope, he never did, did he?"

Rose looked around. That voice was certainly not the Doctors, and it certainly had come from behind. As she looked around, a figure stepped from the shadows.

"I must confess, the source of all your confusion was indeed conjured up by me, well, my voice to be more precise."

His face, slightly wrinkled and old, was weathered with age, and travel. He had piercing grey eyes, that looked to be set in stone, and held much knowledge, that Rose could tell. His hair was fairly long, and greyish, with a few white streaks here and there. He looked very bold, like a hitchhiker, with a weary and aged, but joyful impression on his face. He wore a grey and blue attire, with a grey t-shirt underneath the jack, and as he walked forward, she noticed he was wearing a long blue cape, drawled all around him. He smiled at both of them, and then stopped in front of them.

"Hello" he grinned "Been causing trouble in time have we?"

The Doctor gave him a stern look, then asked "Who are you?"

"Ha" he laughed "I'm like you Doctor, well, actually, tell a lie, I'm slightly similar to you, I wouldn't want to be like you, goodness gracious me, isn't that what you earthlings say?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"No, I never, did I?"

"Well…. Are you going to?"

"I may do…. but then again, I may feel the random impulse to not tell you, Isn't that what they say you do Doctor, live your life on random impulses? Taking no real plot through life, taking each day as it goes?"

"That's none of your business"

"No. quite right, how rude of me anyway" He took Rose's hand and kissed it, much to her surprise "My name is Kymern, and I like you Doctor, am a Timelord, a Galifreyian, so to speak"

The Doctor suddenly glared at him "Really? I thought I was the last one, I thought you were all dead"

"Oh don't be stupid, We're ruddy timelords, we could just teleport away from there. However, it's slightly annoying now, seeing as we are all spread across the galaxy. Bit of a nuiscance isn't it? Maybe we should get them all to have a convention one day, call it Gallifrey One? But nonsense, think of all the trouble we'd have trying to track them down?" He laughed, something which both the Doctor and Rose was beginning to find annoying now.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Rose intervened, seeing as she felt left out, and just had to ask something.

"Very good question little girl, something which I often ask myself. Well, you see, I'm actually tracking down the other timelords. Big business you see, after the Time War"

Rose had no idea of what the Time War actually was, but had often heard the Doctor make mention to it at several times but was met with blank faces and replies every time she asked the Doctor, so she decided to ask Kymern.

"The Time War? Bit of a sensitive subject for us Time Lords you see. Some fool, who I myself suspect to be possibly either the Master, or his friends, or even the Doctor here, to have given the Daleks time travelling powers"

"Nonsense!" the Doctor intervened, you know how much I hate them, why on earth would I want to give them such powers?"

Kymern coughed, and gave the Doctor a disapproving face, before continuing "as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted… The Daleks came to the creation of time, where us Time Lords sat, out of time, and out of the way. Where they got the power from is beyond me, but there they were, and they began to assault our home world. Now, ironically, despite being the most advanced race in the universe, we had not gotten any defences, apart from those equipped with the TARDISs, seeing as we were removed from time and such, we didn't see any attack possible. So, unfortunately, we had to sacrifice the planet, and a lot of people, to ensure that the Daleks were wiped out. Every last single one of them."

"Well, there was that one" Rose insisted

"We took care of it, it's gone" The Doctor told her.

Kymern looked concerned "Oh really?"

"We took care of it" the Doctor insisted

"Well" he sighed "If you _say_ so"

"I do"

"So…." Kymern said, suddenly noticing the breeze.

"What….." the Doctor dryly noted, knowing full well that he was going to regret whatever Kymern said.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?"


	5. A Tale Of Two TARDIS'

Chapter 5 – A Tale of Two TARDIS –

Kymern looked around the Doctor's TARDIS, taking in its dark and misty aura, whilst nothing upon it's almost cosiness, and warmth. Ironically, this warmth was clashed with an almost cold look from the shell of the TARDIS, an aluminium and bored metal dome, covering the inside of the ship. He decided to hum appreciatively, for it certainly had a kind of natural beauty to it, but unfortunately had lost the clean and cool look that the old default look for the ship had. He took a stroll round the dashboard, looking carefully, and noticed that the Doctor had changed some of the layout around a bit. Good then, the Doctor wasn't content with default settings, much like him. He did notice that the vortex inducer (the tube going up from the TARDIS' heart to the ceiling) had been raised dramatically, and wasn't too sure whether he liked it much, but then again, it wasn't his ship, it was the Doctor's. Never the less, he still couldn't help notice that something was severely missing, and it wasn't until he looked around, that he actually noticed what it was. He turned to the Doctor.

"So… Well, where are the other rooms?"

The Doctor just laughed a bit, but Rose gave him a puzzled look, and wondered to herself, what these other rooms he was talking about were. Could the Doctor have kept secrets about the TARDIS from her? The Doctor soon explained.

"Well, unfortunately, over time, I've had to get rid of a few, and eventually I ended up with only a few corridors left, so I just decided to remodel the entire interior. I went with a slightly gothic look for a few years" he chuckled to himself, not entirely quiet however "but, well, lets just say that part of me is well and truly dead."

Rose failed to get the hidden joke in this, for the Doctor had yet to explain to her the whole ideas, and process of regeneration, but Kymern understood fully about this, and laughed.

"So, what is it now Doctor? Last time I heard you'd hit 7. That whole ugly business with the Master's death wasn't it?"

"Years ago Kymern. I must admit I'm currently on 9"

Kymern seemed shocked, for it was rare for Time Lords to normally pass 5. But then again, most Time Lords did seem to spend most of their lives away from the dangers of the universe, and stayed on Gallifrey. Rose just assumed they were talking about how many TARDIS redesigns he'd done over the years, for otherwise she had completely lost the plot of this conversation.

"Yourself?" The Doctor asked, for he had no idea of who Kymern actually was, for even Kymern must admit to himself, that he was not exactly the most active Time Lords. Indeed, before Gallifrey had gone, Kymern had been a traditionalist, and kept well within the rules of the Time Lords. However, he always had envied the Doctor's brash and exotic lifestyle, which he did try and lead himself, not with much success however.

"Not even my first" he beamed proudly. "But I've not exactly seen that much danger on my travels"

"Ah, well, how old are you anyway?"

"526"

Rose, although she had gotten used to the Doctor, despite looking 30-40, maybe a bit older at times, being 900 years old. Could not grasp the fact that this other Time Lord, who looked nearly twice as old as the Doctor, at least 60 in human years, was actually 526. She just suddenly gave up hope, and went to stand outside. Listening to two Time Lords rambling on was not exactly the most exciting of prospects, nor was it the best of ways to spend your days.

The Doctor noted this, remembering back when he was in his 500's, this was when he had actually started to contemplate stealing a TARDIS, and exploring the galaxy. He wondered if Kymern would have followed the same path had things been different.

"Well, anyway, what do you think of my old girl?" the Doctor changed the subject, of course referring to the TARDIS, old girl was just something a lot of Time Lords tended to call their ships.

"It's very beautiful in a sense, I think I prefer it to the default design, but it just seems to be a little too small for my liking, I must admit"

The Doctor couldn't blame him, for TARDIS's could range from small lounges, to gigantic ships stored inside them. The standard Gallifreyian issued TARDIS, one of which he had stolen, was quite large, normally 5 rooms, including the control room, he remembered. He nodded in agreement with Kymern, although he was very fond of his own design.

"So, Doctor, if you would like, we could pay a trip into my TARDIS. I'm very fond of it I must admit, had it built specifically for me. Wasn't completed entirely however, was about 95 done when the Time War started. Very impressive however. You can bring your TARDIS with you if you want, its on the other side of town"

Kymern put on a very cheesy grin at this point, and the Doctor felt like he would have to say yes, otherwise he would be pestered by Kymern for a good few hours. Besides, he didn't really have much to do, for there wasn't much he could do in this time period now, and what was done was done, and anyway, Kymern's TARDIS did sound very impressive. He nodded to Kymern, then walked outside to call Rose. He found her staring off into the clouds, looking for something, although the Doctor, nor Rose for that matter it would turn out, knew what.

"You ready?" He grinned "We're off now"

She turned, a look of surprise on her face. "We're leaving? But what about J.F.K, and the photo"

"There's nothing else we can do, is there?"

"Well, I guess not, but…" she sighed

"Come on, we should be going somewhere fun anyway, we're going to see Kymern's TARDIS" He smiled at her

"He has one too?" She seemed more shocked than surprised now.

"Yeah, why? Though they were one of a kind? That I was a prince in shining armour on a bold steed?" He had to laugh Most Time Lords have one, we use them to travel in, although I'm not entirely sure how many there are left, Kymern is trying to find them all, Come on, you'll like it"

"Go on then" she laughed, and walked inside, finally giving in and closing the door behind her.

"Well, where is it parked then?" The Doctor asked, leaning over the control panel, his hand on the lever.

"Oh, you needn't worry about where it's parked anyway Doctor, I've got something better." He lifted up his left sleeve, revealing a silver and sleek wristband. He flipped up a screen on it, then tapped a few buttons. Suddenly a green light shone from the wristband onto the TARDIS' dashboard. "There you go, I've given it coordinates, you can just go."

The Doctor looked puzzled, for nobody had actually ever used a remote device to communicate with his ship, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was a new version of the sonic screwdriver, his version of which was pretty much 300 years old at least. Nevertheless, the TARDIS was indeed actually read to go, and so he just activated the drive, and within seconds, it was pumping away, travelling through space with ultimate ease. A few seconds again, it stopped, and the journey had finished. The hum of the drive died down, only to be replaced by a few background noises. He turned to look at Kymern.

"So, how far to walk to your TARDIS?"

"Walk?" Kymern, who was actually the only person who knew where they were, smirked and pointed to the door "Go outside and find for yourself"

The Doctor and Rose promptly did, but as they opened the door their mouths dropped, and instead of walking outside, it was more of a stumbling outside. Rose was just simply astonished by the sight, and was lost for words. The Doctor on the other hand understood the whole physics and complications behind such a feat, and was actually lost for words. Kymern, stood behind them, felt proud once again, for it was quite a long time before anybody else had come on his ship, and he loved the first impressions when people came on board.

They had landed in a large room, absolutely massive in scale, full of what appeared to be a million doors, yet they were the only actually people using any door, and were the only people in this room. It was not any ordinary docking room however, for they had actually just parked the TARDIS in Kymern's ship. To be more precise, Kymern's TARDIS.


	6. The Time Crusader

Chapter 6 – The Time Crusader –

Rose just simply could not believe it. To her it was beyond comprehension, not quite beauty, not quite reality, not quite fantasy. The only way to describe it was that after 60 or so years of science fiction, none of the great Sci-Fi novelists nor directors had gotten it right. This was a whole different ship, just not even a bit of "Mr Spock" would do it this time.

The room, or was it? It seemed too large to be called a room, was simply enormous in scale, stretching for miles in both directions. The whole room was almost like a dome, with a giant beam of blue light and a smaller dome in the middle. The whole room was an almost shiny black plastic, almost like acyclic feel to it, the walls, the floor, you name it. However, what was most strange about this black material was that it wasn't dark, so to speak. It was almost like it emitted light itself, so nothing ever looked dark, even in a room of black. Around the rims of the doors and several other key structures were lines of blue light, similar to the beam coming in from the roof in the centre. The other amazing thing was, the blue light emitted no light, so nothing appeared blue from these lights. It made everything just look like it was all a computer program, because it just looked so unreal, and so simple, it could not be technology or anything man made for that matter, but neither did it look natural, it just appeared to be…. Well, there, so to speak, it was beyond comprehension.

The Doctor wasn't entirely faring much better. Like Rose, he found this ship beyond comprehension, but not for its form. It was its function that really threw him off guard, for he had just theoretically parked his TARDIS inside another one. Now the thing that really doesn't work about this is that a TARDIS is basically just a room inside another dimension. The whole travelling part of it just requires it to move it's door to somewhere in time, as part of an object. In the case of the Doctor, that object was an ancient Police Phone Box., It had almost become synonymous with his name really with Time Lords anyway. The real problem in this was that they all ran on the same frequency, or to put it more observantly, they all used the same dimension. For his to be inside another would either require a dimension paradox, which was insanely dangerous, or for it to somehow have looped the ship round, by setting up a temporary dimension vortex, but to be honest, he really wasn't sure which way it was. For one of the first times in his entire life, he was confused and his head actually felt dizzy from thinking about something. This really irritated him, for though he never he never appeared to have a large ego, he was normally used to being the smartest person in the present company, and seeing as he now felt dumbstruck by Kymern's ship, he for one of the rare times in his life felt primitive. This stuck an unusually seen chord in him.

Kymern noticed the Doctor's concerned look on his face and laughed. Who had once seemed to be a grumpy old man had turned out to be just as eccentric and weird as the Doctor, Rose noted quietly to herself. He walked out from the door, shutting it behind him, but instead of the door being the TARDIS's police box doors, it was simply just a door, exactly like all of the other ones being used, except for a different number on it, and a blue circle around the door number lit up, which indicated that the door was currently linked. He looked around, taking in the rooms otherworldly gloriousness, and turned to the Doctor and Rose. "Welcome" he announced loudly, his voice travelling off into the distances of the room, but not getting an echo, so great were these distances. "This is the Time Crusader" he exclaimed proudly "my very own TARDIS. This is its docking bay" he always did this, just to throw his visitors off. People were always amazed at how large this was, but when announced it was only a docking bay, it threw their sense of perception completely off balance. However, the Doctor suddenly understood the whole concept of this room. Kymern's ship was a transport ship, meant for carrying TARDIS's. Such a purpose would have been immensely useful during the Time War, but now? It was pretty useless. That would have meant that the whole ship must have been set to a different frequency, so that it could dock Time Lord's ships into it, without tearing apart subspace in the process. It also explained how his ship had been able to dock with it now, given the right frequencies. He completely forgot about all that nonsense about his intelligence before, for now he was impressed. No wait, more than impressed, he was more or less blown of his feet. He knew the Time Lord's had had some pretty good technicians before, but this piece of technology was just beyond amazing. He grinned as he looked around, uttering "fantastic" over and over again, just looking around.

"So, I take it you like it?" Kymern asked Rose.

"It's……" gasped Rose. "just.. so large…."

Kymern had to laugh at this, "Well, I wouldn't have put it so blatantly myself, but you are only human after all"

"Just… how big is it" She managed to put out "You know… in distance?" she added, making sure he understood fully what she was trying put across to him.

"Oh, that's the funny thing, it can be as large or small as I want it to be, as long as I change the settings correctly, but this is how it normally looks." He looked around, looking in thought, then leaned in closer to her "Between you and me" he whispered "I'd say it's about 100,000 times bigger than the one your friend here has. But I wouldn't brag about it, Time Lords get a little worked up about who has the biggest toys." He joked. Rose sniggered, but the Doctor was still looking around, grinning childishly, and thus failed to noticed the entire interaction between Kymern and his companion completely.

Kymern then turned to face the Doctor, who to his dismay was now touching the walls, and the door to his TARDIS. "Please refrain from doing that ever again" he pointed out to him blandly, to which the Doctor promptly did, although he didn't look too happy about it. "Anyway, how about we go look at the rest of my ship now? What do you say"

"Great!" The Doctor smiled, his enthusiasm now actually starting to bug Rose, who had now begun to wonder how long it would be before they left and got back on their adventures across time again.

Kymern swiftly turned around and trotted off to the small semi-dome in the centre of the room. Rose sighed, realising from what she had it was going to take quite some while to actually walk even there.

She couldn't have been closer to the truth, even if she had tried harder. Or of course, Kymern had told her.


	7. Welcome On

Chapter 7 – Welcome On -

As the Gravitation lift went upwards, Rose tried to look around her. All she could really see was white lights streaking by, and occasional curves in the path above them. She felt a slight breeze blowing its fingers through her hair, and she sighed and relaxed. It is a strange coincidence that it is always these moments when you are least expecting something to happen that something actually happens, and this moment was no exception to that, for suddenly the lift slowed down to a crawl and stopped, the lights around them becoming dim, and a small opening appearing in front of them. Kymern held his cape in hand, and then stepped through, turning around and then letting his cape sweep dramatically behind him, which despite impressing the Doctor really did impress Rose quite a lot, for it seemed he was full of bravado, and style, something which, as loveable and caring as he was, the Doctor failed to have.

"This Doctor, happens to be the Operation centre of my ship" he said very proudly and then turning to Rose "Or as you lesser minded Humans do like to put it, a cockpit" he added cheekily.

Rose looked around. The room didn't seem too large, which came as quite a nice surprise following the last room. It was roughly the same size as the Doctor's TARDIS, but styled much differently, using the same black and blues of the Hangar. The central control panel was a hologram of stars and maps everywhere, and the walls were now full of control panels and display units. Thanks to its colour scheme, it was very dark and sombre almost, but it definitely looked cool beyond belief. This is what Star Trek should have looked like, were it crossed with the Matrix.,she thought to herself. Rose herself was fairly impressed by all of the flashing panels and lights everywhere, but the Doctor, she noted, was completely mesmerised. It was if he was a small child who had only just found out the wonders of the toy shop. He just gazed around the room grinning, his eyes wide open. He turned to Kymern.

"We…. I mean Gallifrey….. we built it?"

"Indeed, quite a marvelous piece of technology isn't it?" Kymern

"It's…. well, to put it simply, Fantastic"

Kymern laughed, and took a stroll around a small star map hologram in the middle of the room, coming to a small chair behind it. He sat in it, when it promptly swivelled round to face a wall, and 3 large screens hovered down in front of his face. Each one flickered to life in it's own separate way, and started to display figures and charts. The Doctor followed him, peering at all of the displays, which were littered with symbols Rose couldn't recognize at all.

The Doctor stared at a few of the screens for a while, then asked Kymern "So, exactly what type of TARDIS is this?"

Kymern just stared into the screens, saying matter-of-factly "It's a custom-build carrier ship, designed specifically during the Time War. However, of course it was never finished, and a few smaller features like entertainment suites were never put in. It runs on a type 92 drive, which as you know was one of the best type drives we had ever invented. Bettered only by those up to 97, which isn't a lot when you think about it. However, due to the immense power used during travel, most of the power is emitted as sound, like your type 40 basically. Therefore, when it runs, it will sound very familiar to you."

The Doctor nodded, stroking his chin slightly, his eyebrows lowering as he stared off non-literally into space. This must have come as a bit of a good surprise to the Doctor, as he wasn't really aware of how many Time Lords there were still left, Rose thought, and had always assumed that he was the last upon numerous occasions. He seemed very deep in thought, which Rose finally realised now obviously meant he wanted to think of ways he could possibly rescue his fellow species. Rose sighed. This obviously meant they were going to be staying with Kymern for some long time now. This wasn't to say she didn't like Kymern, quite the opposite. He had a very strange and eccentric aura about him. He shared the same childishness that the Doctor would display at times. But travelling around looking for people wasn't exactly her idea of adventure. She wanted to see the stars and planets that the Doctor talked about all the time. She wanted to travel to more planets, to look for hours out across their landscapes. She even wanted to visit the past and future of her own planet. There was still a lot to do. She couldn't just give up on all her hopes and dreams. But if the Doctor wanted to stay here….. what could she do? She suddenly felt lonely, not sure what to do, left out with these two people. She had for so long got used to the fact that the Doctor was her Doctor. It was as if this protective bubble around them had suddenly popped. She always had this feeling that no matter what, he would come back to her in some shape or form, but now, it was gone. She tried to hold back the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, to not get upset over this, and only just managed to do it. But only because the Doctor wasn't looking. Had he looked, he would have instantly known what was wrong. But this time he wasn't looking. He was too busy with Kymern.

"So Doctor. Where to now?"

The Doctor shrugged "I don't know….. you're the one who's been looking for the longest. Where do you think?"

"Listen here, I've been searching for nearly 80 years now, and you are the first true Time Lord I've found, and that was only by chance. I certainly am not picking any more places, I have bad luck already with them. You pick"

The Doctor thought outloud "Now, if I were a Time Lord… what would I do?" Before suddenly realising the irony of what he had actually said. "Oh no… that doesn't sound right…. If I were a Time Lord trying to find other Time Lords, where would I go to?" He corrected himself. A few seconds later he jumped and laughed at the same time.

"Fantastic! It would have to be Forbius!"

"Isn't that in the Getriaxan system?" Kymern noted, nodding along to the Doctors plan "Good chance they might be some there. Didn't they want build a temple as a tribute to the Time Lords or something…. What time was that?"

"Roughly about 23030GTC, give or take a few cycles" The Doctor was now grinning madly. "What do you think Rose?"

"Well….I.."

"Oh leave her, she's only a human, she'd probably just say Earth…. All Humans do…" Kymern laughed.

Rose felt deeply offended. She had used to like Kymern, but now as each minute passed, he would make some witty remark that she didn't like, and it really was beginning to grate on her nerves. That and the Doctor seemed to getting too close to him. She might lose him forever. Have to travel back to Earth, to live with Mickey and her mum again. She sighed, and looked into the wall, loving searching for her past. She failed to note the banter of the two Time Lords that went on for a few minutes, before they finally decided that possibly Forbius was the best place to search first. The only thing that snapped her out of the day-dreaming was the familiar sound of the TARDIS grating its way through space, or so it seemed. The sound relaxed her, although it was noticeably quieter than the Doctors. She glanced around, to see that almost every console or screen in the room had lit up, and flashing massively, obviously charting their path through time and space. She sighed, hoping that the Doctor would soon come to his senses.

Yet again however, the Doctor and Kymern were grinning at the screens, and failed to notice Rose for the umpteenth time.


	8. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 8 – An Unexpected Guest –

Several weeks had passed now, and still no sign of any other Time Lords. They had travelled to at least a dozen planets, and Rose really was getting sick of it now. Gone were the fast and fun adventures of her and the Doctor. Now all they seemed to do was wander around aimlessly. They would travel to a planet, and all travel around for a week or so, before concluding that nobody was there. Eventually Kymern had decided that most of the few remaining Time Lords would be found on Earth, trying to look for the Doctor, as that was his home away from home, and where he could be found most of his time. They had been here for a few weeks, and although much to Rose's delight, they had already been to New York, Paris, Madrid and a few other major cities, nothing actually exciting had happened. She sighed, following Kymern and the Doctor down the street. Much of the Doctor's enthusiasm from earlier had gone now, but he still refused to give up. He must be very determined, she thought to herself, but would she do the same, if her home planet had gone, and her race was dying out? She tried not to think about it, life was hard enough as it was. She jogged slightly to catch up with the two Time Lords. They were currently in London, in the year 2032 as the Doctor apparently spent a fair amount of his time here, and assumed that a lot of his people apparently knew this.

"Doctor" she asked finally catching up to him. "Well…… how many.. people do you think you'll find?"

He turned to her, and gave her an innocent smile "No idea, but Kymern reckons that at least 100 of our people will have been able to get away"

"Oh" she said, looking upset at first, but then not wanting to offend the Doctor, she smiled at him.

They continued walking down streets, passing hundreds of houses. Once again, Rose's feet were getting tired, but she didn't make note of, reminding herself that she would have to do what she would have to do. She was just about to give her 100th sigh of the day, when suddenly a piercing scream came from behind her. Her heart leapt. Could this be their chance to save somebody? To finally get some action after several weeks of walking around and asking people. She turned around, exactly at the same time as the Doctor did. They both looked at each other, and he nodded to her. Her heart was pounding now, she knew this was it, finally, some action after 5 weeks of boredom. They were just about to start running down the street, but a curious, almost administrative voice stopped them.

"Ahem, and where do you think you're going?"

The Doctor turned around. It was Kymern, who just stood there looking at them both with one raised eyebrow.

"Well?"

"You heard, people might be in trouble…."

"Well, they'll sort it out won't they, they got themselves into trouble in the first place" Kymern assured him.

Rose looked bewildered. He was just going to go off and look for more of his people, not worried that innocent people might get hurt.

Kymern looked at her.

"My dear, it is not the Time Lords place to interfere with events that do not involve him"

"How…."

"Did I know what you were thinking?" Kymern completed "Simple, our race is telepathic" He suddenly shot a dirty look at the Doctor "or didn't your friend here tell you?"

"Well" she remembered suddenly "Err, he did just recently"

"But…." The Doctor was quick to intervene "I've lost the ability to use it over the years……. It's a bit push and shove"

Suddenly this all cleared up everything Rose had wondered. That explains why he never used telepathy, he couldn't use it on command any more. He must have lost this ability in the past then, she just thought to herself.

"Yes well, shall we press on? Leave those people be" Kymern brought her back to reality.

"If there's one thing I've ever learn't about humans" The Doctor grinned "Is that never trust themselves to be left alone" He turned and ran down the street, to where a large crowd had now appeared down there.

Rose laughed, then shot off after him. Kymern simply looked disappointed, then rolled his eyes. "Well" he muttered quietly "I guess I had better go make sure they don't stir up too much trouble, and with that he strolled off slowly after them"

With him taking the leisurely stroll, he looked ahead, to wonder why the Doctor and Rose had stopped by the crowd. By the time he had walked up to them, he noticed they were now looking upwards. Curious, he looked upwards, and his eyes opened in amazement. He simply could not believe what he was seeing. For slowly rising out of the crowd, from a crouch, was a very large, grey and stone-textured troll.

Kymern's mouth staggered slightly, then turned to the Doctor and Rose, who were now looking at him in surprise.

"Ah yes…. Well…. It appears we may have to do something or intervene then"


	9. Goodbye, Hello

Chapter 9 – Goodbye, Hello –

The Doctor looked around, trying to determine if there were any people he could get out of the way, however, upon seeing the immense amount of people that actually surrounded the square, he realized that there was very little he could do. He turned to Kymern, to see what he had made of the situation. Kymern however, was currently whistling and messing about with his sonic wristband. The Doctor decided to pay no attention, having recently come to the conclusion that Kymern hardly cared that much for other peoples lives, then ran to the nearest people, shouting something at them, trying to get them out of the way, but they were too busy screaming and pointing at this golem that had suddenly appeared in London. Rose, who was also shocked at this giant rock golem, slowly turned to Kymern.

"Well, can't you do anything?"

Kymern looked at her, and smirked "I'm doing something right now my dear"

"What, on that thing?"

"Why not? All I need is a large enough energy source…….." he cut off, and stopped smiling.

"What?"

"Source…… I need a large energy source" he frowned, then turned to Rose.

"What do you mean? Can't you just operate that thing?"

"Well you see, it requires an external power source, why do you think it's so thin?"

Rose just looked at him. She didn't realise what he was really talking about, so she just nodded and muttered her agreement. Suddenly the golem groaned, and lifted it's fists. Everybody turned and looked up. The golem lifted its fists up, and was about to slam them down in a direction. Right where the Doctor and some people stood.

Rose cried out to him, but he looked too shocked to realise. Kymern shook his head, looked gloomily around himself and muttered.

"Well, guess it had to happen to sometime"

He ran forward, raising his wrist up, just before the golem's fists hit anybody, it flashed bright white, blinding everybody. A beam of lightning appeared to stuck out between Kymern and the Golem. The Golem roared, and Kymern dropped to his knees, screaming. He had not felt pain like this ever. The pain ripped though his body, tearing his limbs apart, sucking energy from every single molecule of his existence. This lightning shot through them both for a couple of seconds, then suddenly the Golem just disappeared from the air. All that was left was a giant crater in the middle of the square. The Doctor ran over, and peered over it, seeing a small broken canister, which looked familiar to him. He laughed and grinned.

"Ha, looks like it was only a prank, sent by some other planet" He looked up "No invasion after all"

But Rose didn't notice, she was too busy looking at something else.

"Doctor…." She muttered "look"

The Doctor turned around, slowly but surely. He did not know what to expect, but he knew from the tone in Rose's voice that something was indeed wrong. There, lying on the ground, smoking very slightly, and with an awful pained expression, was Kymern. The Doctor ran over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Kymern……" he uttered.

But it was no use, Kymern had been knocked unconscious by the sheer force of it all. His wristband had also suffered massively, it was beeping, and emitting sparks like crazy. The Doctor stood up, looked around at the people who just were staring at him, having been scared witless by the attack of the golem. He turned to Rose.

"Come on, let's get him back"

She stood there, looking at him, not knowing what to do. Slowly she nodded, as if slowly coming back to reality.

Moments later, back on the Crusader, Kymern was laid out in what the Doctor had thought to be the ships medical bay. He wasn't entirely sure of this, but the markings on the door appeared to say something about health, or so he told Rose. Kymern groaned slightly, trying to force his eyes open. His entire body ached, and he could feel a strange, slightly painful sensation in his body. As he looked up, he saw the Doctor and Rose peering over him.

"Did…. It work…. Then?" he whispered, for he somehow could not feel within him the strength to talk normally…. Yet.

"Yes" The Doctor grinned "It worked, the golem's gone"

"Good…" Kymern moaned "then it wasn't wasted……"

"What wasn't wasted?" Rose butted in, curious to know what he mean't.

"Oh nothing, just my life, had to use a big energy source, also know as me to do what had to be done" Kymern laughed, wondering if the Doctor would ever explain to her the process.

Rose looked at him. "But don't worry, you'll be fine won't you" She turned to the Doctor and asked again "Won't he?" although this time with more curiousity in her voice, and less confidence.

The Doctor didn't bother to reply. He just looked at Kymern, as Rose slowly shed a tear.

"Listen, I don't want to seem rude, although I probably will be anyway, but I'd hate to leave and not tell you." He smiled at the Doctor. "But, perhaps staying with me isn't the best thing for you to do, you need to get out more, have more adventures, and so does your companion, in fact, so do I" he chuckled softly "So when I pass, perhaps I should be given a clean slate, and you should go back to where you left off" and looked at them both. The Doctor slowly nodded his head in agreement, and smiled.

"Well, does it hurt?" Kymern raised an eyebrow feebly, already his body was starting to ache more and more by the second.

"Depends, it's different each time" The Doctor whispered gently.

"Oh, well, I hope it doesn't, that would be a shame, wouldn't it" he looked to Rose.

Rose simply had no idea what he was babbling on about, but knew his time was at an end. She put her hand on his, and smiled feebly.

"Well, I think it's time to……" he began, but never finished, for by the word to his eyes had shut, and his voice had trailed off. The Doctor looked at him for a few seconds then held Rose's hand.

"Let's go" he said softly. "he needs time on his own now"

The tear that Rose had shed before, had finally reached the end of her face, and then dropped off onto the floor. She nodded, and walked off into the corridor with him, seeing another death, especially with somebody who she had seen for a few weeks, even if she hadn't always gotten on with him, had sparked something within her.

From the medical bay, her muffled voice could be heard "Doctor…. About my father….."

But that was it, for the medical room slowly shined to light. Kymern's dead body suddenly started to glow, and a bright light span around him. A quiet but distinctive high-pitched noise could be heard, as the light engulfed him. Within seconds however, it was all over, it had been completed. As the light and noise dimmed from the room, a much younger eye than the old man's opened, and looked into the world for the first time.


	10. A Whole New World

Chapter 10 – A Whole New World –

As he opened his eyes, the world came into focus all around him. What was going on? What was he doing here…… Who was he? Vague memories slid into his head, but they were all far-off, distant and cold memories, which eh couldn't really relate to. As if they were somebody else's memories. That was it! They were somebody else's! He slowly sat up, feeling groggy and disorientated, and the room around him span and swivelled before his eyes. Grasping the cold metal sides of the bed, he managed to sit up fully, although feeling the blood rush in his head did not give him much pleasure in doing so. Dark brown hair fell lightly in front of his eyes. Was it normally that long? He shrugged, and simply thought it must have been. Slowly, he remembered, yes, that was it! He was a time lord…… called Kim….. no that wasn't it. He shook his head slowly, and placed his feet on the floor. Had he regenerated? Then who was he before this? Kyle? He grinned, albeit unexpectedly, but paid no more attention to it really. No that was not his name. Standing up, he walked to the door, and poked his head out, looking down the corridor. Although his head was blurred, he could see a blackish grey colour, and small blue lights along the sides. Yes, this brought back memories now, was it his ship? Yes, he thought it very well could be. Ah yes! The bridge, that was where he must head!

Staggering along the corridor, having not fully recovered from the regeneration, he could swear his clothes were too baggy, and ever so slightly larger on him than he could remember. Slowly his memory was coming back to him, but he expected it to be hours before he could remember how to find the bridge, let alone use it. However, within minutes, he had come across what he thought was his room, although he wasn't entirely sure upon that notion. Taking off the cape, he flung it alongside the cryo-tube, and looked in a few of the compartments, trying to find better fitting clothes. Hours later, having gone through at least 10 whole suitcases, and a couple of flashbacks about his previous life, including a rather moving one upon first seeing his reflection in an old mirror contained in the compartments, he finally settled on a set he liked. He emerged from the room, wearing what appeared to be comfortable light brown trousers, a blue chequered shirt, a loose light brown jacket going down to his knees, and a white handkerchief tied around his neck, he suddenly felt rather happy and upbeat about himself, something he wasn't sure he was used to feeling. Reaching the bridge at long last, he sat down in the chair, looking out into space through a windscreen, and suddenly it all came flooding back to him. Who he was, where he was , and what he had done in his previous in carnation. However, the notion of looking for people in the vastness of space, combined with his previous bodies lack of success dissuaded him from continuing that game. He entered random coordinates to the computer, flicked a few switches that he hoped were the right ones, and lay back, ready to see where it would take him. He grinned suddenly, lifting his head back, looked up at the ceiling and relaxed.

"Kymern, that's the name I was looking for."

-----------------------

A series featuring the second Kymern will be written soon, as well as a Kymern website. If you are interested in writing a story/episode as long or short as you possibly want featuring either regeneration of Kymern, please contact me at


End file.
